Her Voice
by Ms. Happy Thoughts
Summary: College days had begun. Mikan Sakura is your average teen ager in the story. There is a popular band called The Crimson. The vocalist of the said band was Natsume Hyuuga. How did they meet in the academy and fall in love with each other? Happy endings? Let's see.
1. Her Voice

(A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please bear with me.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 1- Her Voice

Mikan's POV

It is a very fine day. I know that I will meet my girl friends again. Today is our first day in college in Alice Academy. Luckily I saw my best friend Hotaru.

"_**Ohayo Hotaru-chan!"**_

"_**Ohayo Mikan-chan!"**_

"_**So how's vacation?" **_I asked

She did not replied because there she is, looking at a certain bulletin board with a poster in it.

"_**Hey Mikan"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Do you know this band?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

I looked on what was posted. There is a band named "Crimson" I saw five members on it. Before I comment, Permy came in the conversation.

"_**Holy crap, damn, they're so hot!"**_

"_**Crimson huh?" **_ Hotaru added.

***RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG* *RIIIIIIIIIIING***

Oh I guess it's the bell. We better get off to our classroom then.

Our first class is English but my mind is about on the band. The first member has a blonde hair, blue and charming eyes. He is so cute, holding a guitar. The second one has a black hair with a star mark under his left eye, I bet he is older than anyone in the band because of his height and more matured face. And yeah, he is the drummer of band. The third one has a clear-cut brown hair. He plays the piano for the band as what I have saw in the poster. The fourth and fifth ones are different. They looked like twins. They have the same cold stare. They're definitely the same except for the color of their hair and eyes. The one has a gray hair and very black eyes while the other has raven black hair and seductive crimson eyes. As far as I perceived the gray-haired one is the lead guitar while the raven-haired one is the vocalist of the band.

I may say I love music. I'm not the one to brag but I have a good voice. That's why Hotaru and I won the singing contest when we were young.

"_**Hey Mikan, you're drooling." **_Hotaru said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"_**Dreaming again huh?" **_Sumire said sarcastically

"_**OK class!"**_

Our attention pinned on our professor.

"_**Since this is our first day, you need to introduce yourselves in front."**_

After these commotions, we are about to start our class proper not until four familiar boys came in. My classmates shouted for joy except for me and Hotaru.

Even our teacher lost his behavior for a minute.

"_**Ehem, class I want you to meet these four bys standing infrontof you."**_

Hotaru poked my shoulder and said that these guys are the members of the Crimson band. A very popular band in our country. They started to introduce themselves.

"_**Hi I'mKoko, the pianist of the Crimson."**_

Everyone clapped loud with cheers.

"_**We love you Koko!" **_four of my classmates shouted.

"_**Thank you girls!" **_ Koko replied.

I noticed Sumire with two hearts on her eyes.

OMG, here we go again. I whispered.

"_**Yo! I'm Youichi, the lead guitarist."**_

All the girls go wild at him. He looked at my friend Nonoko.

"_**Hi miss, can I sit beside you?"**_

Nonoko blushed and she nodded.

The class was jealous of Nonoko.

"_**Hello guys, I'm Ruka, the base guitarist of the band.I hope I can make friends to all of you."**_

Everyone go head over heels with Ruka. I think I like his attitude better than the others because he's nice. But suddenly, Ruka sat beside Hotaru.

Ooops. I think Hotaru likeRuka too! Oh well, I'll be happy for them. I'm a self-proclaimed GC (Grade Conscious.) I smiled at the space.

The last one was different, different in the sense that he want silence before he speak.

"_**Class class, calm down, and let's respect the last member of the band."**_

"_**Natsume Hyuuga, the vocalist of the Crimson."**_

Everyone suddenly became wild again (as expected) so I decided to go out of the room. I'm hungry .

Besides, it's almost time.

I know to my peripheral vision that he stared at me but I still continue to walk out.

Our teacher don't mind me because he's attention was with the "ever famous Crimson band."

I go downstairs and eat my bento under the Sakura tree. I put my Ipod on. I'm enjoying my solidarity under this tree. The fresh breeze, the calm view, and the perfect shade it gave to me. I have my own privacy.

I looked at my cell phone; it was 9:45 am, still early for the next class so I took a nap.

FAST FORWARD.

I heard a voice singing coldly.

What a lovely voice. I said in my mind. I have no choice but to look who is that person. Now I know we are sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

It is Natsume Hyuuga.

I know the song so I sing with him.

**Natsume's POV**

After our concert at Shanghai, our van teleported to Tokyo for our first day in class. We are late but who the hell cares.

FAST FORWARD.

Now we're in the class. I feel so annoyed with them. I want to shut those fvcks up with my alice but a girl caught my attention. A beautiful girl with her brown wavy hair that extends in her waist. She has her hazelnut colored eyes and captivating smile. What's her name? Ugh. Never mind.

It's time for me to introduce myself.

"_**Natsume Hyuuga, the vocalist of the Crimson."**_

The class went wilder after I spoke. Tch. I still have to keep my profile low. I'm still a student like them in the academy so it's no big deal.

The beautiful girl stood up and walked out. My eyes were pinned at her. Just after that our teacher let us leave the classroom.

I have to admit that it is hard to escape from that crazy wave of my classmates. Next thing I knew was my band mates. They were with some girls. My band mates introduced the girls to me.

Koko with Permy

My twin brother Youichi with Nonoko

And Ruka with a weird girl named Hotaru.

That Hotaru excused herself

"_**Guys, nice to meet you all. If you'll excuse me,I need to find my best friend Mikan."**_

The other girls followed Hotaru to find ugh .. the girl named Mikan.

When the girls left, we went to the cafeteria to eat. I'm so out of place. They were all talking about the girls they have just met. Ruka told me to open my heart again. I did not respond, but instead, I walked away and find a private place. And yeah, I saw a tree. I sat under it. I feel so alone but I think being alone is better. The breeze, the view, and the shade. Perfect. Since it was my private time, I took out my guitar in its case and started to strum.

SITTING BY THE WINDOW

SINGING SONGS OF LOVE

WISHING YOU WERE HERE

BECAUSE THE MEMORY'S NOT ENOUGH

WEAR MY MASK IN SILENCE

PRETENDING I'M ALRIGHT

IF YOU COULD SEE THEN YOU WOULD BE

HERE STANDING BY MY SIDE

IT MAY BE HARD TO BELIEVE

BUT GIRL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I NEED

IT MAY BE HARD ALONG THE WAY

IT'S THIS FEELING I GET

WHEN BLUE SKIES TURN TO GREY

FEELS LIKE I'M WALKING IN THE RAIN

I FIND MYSELF TRYING TO WASH AWAY THE PAIN

CAUSE I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME SOME SHELTER

CAUSE I'M FADING AWAY

AND BABY, I'M WALKING IN THE RAIN

(A/N: Walking in the rain by A1)

After the chorus, someone sang with me, a very beautiful and nostalgic voice coming from a girl. I was surprised. I thought I was the only one in the place. Never mind. We continued singing. It was time for me to look at who she was. But what I saw was …

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	2. I don't want to fall in love again

**(DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.)**

**Her Voice**

**Chapter 2 - I don't want to fall in love again.**

**HOTARU'S POV**

Where the heck did Mikan went? Oh well. I almost took a round trip in the whole academy but no Mikan. I guess she's in her Sakura tree. Luckily she's there but ..

ASDFGHJKLWERTYUIOOPL !

What I saw was Mikan and Natsume. Hmm.

WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE TWO DOING?

Better get my video camera on. I'll be needing more rabbits for my new invention.

*evilly grins*

**NATSUME'S POV**

The mysterious girl went out. She was gone. Ugh. I never got a chance to meet her. Damn. Yeah, but she is something. Our voice fit perfectly with each other. I need to find that girl no matter what.

I quickly find my things and wandered the place. Maybe there will be a chance for me to meet her. But I saw was my ex-girlfriend. The one who broke my heart into pieces.

Could she be? No, I exclaimed. She has her boy friend already and I'm happy for them .. really.

I got tired with all these shits so I went back to my dorm, thirty minutes before my next class.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I really want to introduce myself to him. But I'm worried for my friend Hotaru. I bet she has been finding me all the time so I've got no chance to meet Natsume. But while we were singing, I felt different,his voice was something. It seems he's heartbroken, 'cause I also felt the pain in his. Poor boy. Poor Natsume.

My thoughts shattered when I saw Hotaru.

"_**Oi Baka!" **_she yelled.

"_**Hotaru, let's go to the next class" **_I said.

She agreed and we walked towards our next room.

We're late, I find myself sitting beside Natsume. The only blank chair left. It's no big deal so I sat beside him.

I have to admit. He was smart. Nevertheless, I never gave up on him. We were on a friendly competition in class. I told you. I'm GC.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Thebeautiful girl sat beside me and she was so competitive .. err .. just like me.

*erase erase* fuck, no way. I don't like this feeling.

The class was finally over. And everyone went out the room. Except with her.

"_**Hey ugly, what's your name?"**_

"_**I'm not u- - g .. ugh. I'm Mikan .. Mikan Sakura" **_she pouted.

The wind suddenly blew hard and I accidentally saw her .. ugh .. underwear.

Polka Dots ?!

She's so damn childish. I mean come on, we are now college students.

"_**See yah around, Polka Dots!"**_

"_**You P – p - - pervert!"**_

She blushed like a tomato.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was about to introduce myself tohim and told him that I was the girl under that tree but he asked me what is my name. I have no choice but to tell it, although I don't like his approach.

After that, the wind blew hard, enough for my skirt to be flipped.

"_**See yah around, Polka Dots!"**_

WTF?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAW MY ..! UGH.

I feel so embarrassed. He even told me that I'm ugly. That arrogant perverted bastard!

I went to Hotaru's dorm after that and told her everything. She was about to load her baka gun for him.

"_**S- stop Hotaru, Daijobu, really!"**_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Another free time. Of course, I distanced myself with the pervert but..

"_**Hey Polka. Get out of my tree!"**_

That Natsume. What's with him?

"_**Don't call me polka. I have my name. Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!"**_

"_**Don't care. Get lost!" **_he said coldly.

"_**I got here first so YOU go away!"**_

"_**LQ?"**_

Different voice came in the conversation.

"_**Tsu-basa" **_Natsume spoke.

So he knew this guy. Wait.

Brain cells processing ..

Processing ..

Processing ..

Oh yeah.

"_**I knew you"**_ I pointed at Tsubasa.

"_**You are the drummer of your band! I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you!"**_

"_**Nice to meet you Mikan-chan! You can call me Tsubasa-senpai!" ^^**_

"_**Hai!" **_I said smilingly.

Natsume walked out. But before we lost him, Tsubasa called him.

"_**Oi Natsume! We have a rehearsal. Comw with me, Tobita Yuu is waiting for us."**_

"_**Tobita Yuu?" **_I asked.

"_**He is our manager. Get lost ugly. You're so annoying." **_Natsume said.

"_**Would you like to come with us Mikan-chan?" **_Tsubasa invited me.

"_**No!" **_Natsume growled.

"_**Okay, I'll come" ^^**_

"_**Shut up Natsume. Make peace with your girl friend."**_

"_**Tsubasa-senpai! You misunderstood us!"**_

Natsume walked ahead of us.

"_**Tch"**_ he replied.

**FAST FORWARD**

Their studio was so wide and perfect. All the band members were there and I was surprised because Isaw my friends, Nonoko, Sumire, and wait ..

Hotaru? What are you doing here?

"_**Hey babe, I want to show you something" **_

Ruka caught the attention of my best friend. Hotaru followed Ruka.

I also saw Nonoko with Youichi, like WTH? Are they officially on?

On their side were Koko and Permy. They are all sort of .. look like love birds.

I can't take it.

"**STOOOOOP!"** I shouted.

Everybody's attention was on me.

**To be continued. **

**(A/N: Hi guys. How's my first fan fiction so far? I have some more twists and turns for the next chapters so stay tuned. Thanks for those who classified this story as their favorite. Thanks for the reviews. High five!)**


	3. His Feelings

**(A/N: Hi guys wassup? This is the chapter where in asdfgferwfdweyfkwv. Oh no. Of course I will not SPOIL. This chapter will be fun. LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice. **

**Her Voice**

**CHAPTER 3- HIS FEELINGS**

**NATSUME'S POV**

I can't believe my time would be ruined by that Polka girl. I don't want to fall in love with her.

I took a walk and planned to go to my tree. But ..

I saw Mikan. I don't want her to be there because I want to distance myself with her. Tsubasa came in to our annoying conversation. He even thought that stupid Polka was my girlfriend. Tch. I don't want to be dumped again. No way.

We have a rehearsal. Mikan was too brave to come with us to our studio, much in my dismay. I'm about to get my music piece when she suddenly shouted. Everyone stared at her. Now what's her problem?

**MIKAN'S POV**

Hey girls. I need an explanation with this. Sumire stepped forward.

"_**Haven't you realized it yet Mikan?"**_

I'm with Koko. He's my boyfriend now.

Nonoko added,

"_**Mikan, meet my bf, Youichi"**_

I'm astonished. Really.

**BAKA!**

Ouch. What the?

"**Hey, Hotaru what's that for?"**

"_**Slow head Mikan, Ruka is now mine" **_Hotaru smirked evilly.

How? When? Where? All the possible questions pooped out in my mind. I can't believe it. How fast. Oh well. Too good to be true for myself.

"_**Alright Mikan-chan. I want you to meet our manager, Tobita Yuu."**_

"_**Pleased to meet you, Mikan-chan!"**_

"_**Me too!"**_

Tobita-kun and I shaked hands.

Due to excitement, I accidentally tripped off. I fall out with Tsubasa-senpai. Now I'm at the top of my senpai. Now we are on a weird position. Everyone's looking at us. My embarrassment meter had gone up. I stood up quickly. I can't take it.

"_**Gomenasai senpai! Are you alright?" **_

I extended my hand to help him get up.

"_**That's alright. You're so excited my dear." **_Tsubasa replied.

"_**Are we practicing or let me see you guys flirt with each other?" **_Natsume yelled.

Tears suddenly flowed from my eyes. I ran out of the studio and sat with my ever peaceful Sakura tree. I don't know why the heck Natsume yelled at us like that. I can feel it. He is mad at me but I don't know why. He is cold-hearted. He is a jerk. I never understand him.

After a harsh sleep with overflowing curiosity, I slept under the shade of the tree.

**FAST FORWARD**

I woke up. But its night already. The stars are bright like glitters shimmering with the background of the dark sky. Damn. The breeze is so cold and creepy. I'm so scared.

"_**Mi-kan .. Mi-kan .."**_

Wha~! Who's that? Wait.. sounds familiar..

I saw Natsume at the opposite side of the tree. That arrogant jerk. He's asleep. I'll leave him alone. I hate him .. so much.

"_**I failed .. Mikan .. I like you."**_

I failed? What's he talking about?

Brain cells processing ..

Processing..

Processing..

"_**Mikan I like you."**_

Whaaat? I Know I heard him right. But he's asleep. How come he's talking?

I walked towards him. He's drunk, not just that. He's sick. I felt a little pity for him. I remembered the song. His cold voice.. again, the feeling of rejection and pain took my conscience. I helped him up and we walked through my room. I placed him in my bed. He is still unconscious. What's with him now?

I prepared a towel, cold water and a basin. I placed the wet towel in his forehead to lower down his temperature.

Suddenly, he hugged me.

"_**I will love you Mikan, but please don't leave me."**_

Whaa ~ ! Nasume's in love with me?

My heart skipped a beat.

I'm tired already but I can't get off with him. I can't take it, I'm too exhausted.

So I slept .. with him.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy for the favs. and follows, even few. Phew. I want to acknowledge fralala-chan for her review. Thanks. I will surely get your suggestion and apply it for sure. ****OoXxKarenxXoO**** Thank you! Also to Akashi-sama. :3 Love you guys. Mwa!**


	4. The Day Before Valentine's Day

**(A/N: Since, I'm a beginner here at FF , would you mind to leave me some reviews? Even your one word review will help me. So here's the next chapter. I will not make this story long. Thanks guys for reading. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. HANDS DOWN TO THE REAL OWNER, TACHIBANA-SENSEI.**

**Chapter 4- The Day Before Valentine's Day**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mikan is singing while taking a bath. (A/N: Bathroom is also my stage you know.)

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life would suck without you...

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too,

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

Mikan continues to hum as she splash herself with water. (A/N: Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You)

**NATSUME'S POV**

Ugh. My head hurts. That voice .. again ..

I opened my eyes and saw where the voice was coming from. I saw a sexy shadow behind the bathroom curtains.

I don't want to disturb her but it is my right to know where I am right now you know.

"_**Hey Miss .. uhm .."**_

"_**Natsume! Don't take one more step closer to me, you pervert!"**_

"_**P- - polka?"**_

She quickly put the towel to her. She opened the curtain.

I blushed. She's so damn hot.

She leaned to me closer until her lips had only one inch distance in my ear.

"_**Let's talk later, I need to get dressed."**_

I take a gulp. She's so fresh. Ugh. Erase, erase.

Suddenly, I felt my head ache is gone so I waited for her.

**FAST FORWARD**

She's done. At last.

"_**Ne-Natsume."**_

I ignored her. My heart is bursting.

She poked my chest.

"_**Natsume-kun, can I ask something?"**_

"_**You already did it stupid."**_

"_**N-never mind" **_

I think it is time for me to say sorry because I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"_**I'm sorry about yesterday. And ugh, thank you."**_

I walked out of her room. Damn, what's wrong with me? Good thing my bangs hid my blush. I hope she did not notice it. I'm confused on what happened last night. Darn it. I have no idea because I 'm drunk. But wait, her voice … could she be that girl?

**MIKAN'S POV**

That is close. Wait, my heart is beating fast. I decided to go to Hotaru's room because I'm not feeling normal. Maybe she know what's with me.

**FAST FORWARD**

"_**You're in love with Natsume Hyuuga."**_

After my long story, that sentence was only her answer.

Maybe I am.

"_**Hey Mikan-chan tomorrow is February 14. What's your plan?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Then I have plan for you."**_

"_**What do you mea-!"**_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Her baka gun kept on shooting me until I reached her door. Hotaru closed it.

What's with her this time? Ugh. Gee, I guess I'll go to my own room now.

**HOTARU'S POV**

I knew it. Still in the end, Mikan will fall in love with that "oh so famous" Natsume Hyuuga.

"_**Mikan, are you still there."**_

No reply. I guess she's gone for good.

I went to my computer and stared on a good news.

There is a competition for "The Couple of the Year."

Mechanics

The couple will sing together … XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The prize of the winner is 8,000 rabbits and the couple will have the last dance of the program.

You will thank me soon Mikan. Now I'm hitting two birds with one stone.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Natsume .. Natsume .. Natsume..

Ugh. I can't get off you in my mind.

But I don't get Hotaru. What the heck is her plan?

Never mind.

Tomorrow is February 14. I will confess to Natsume my love for him. Any place will do. But .. what if he rejects me? Ugh. This is love so I should take the risk.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Mikan .. Mikan .. Mikan ..

She's still on my mind. I can't help it. I'm in love with her. But the question is .. does she love me?

"_**Oi Natsume!" **_Ruka called my attention.

"_**Ruka."**_

"_**Why won't you just confess it to Mikan?"**_

"_**Tommorow is February 14, get a move on her before anybody does."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm just giving you a warningNatsume. Who knows?"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(A/N: Sorry for some wrong grammars and spellings. I want you guys to proofread. Leave a review please? Next will be my last chapter. Again, I'm sorry for mistakes. It's my first time. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS. As a writer, you know what I'm feeling. Also, I want to say good luck on your works as well.)**


	5. Voices in Harmony

**(A/N: As I have said, this will be my last chapter for my first fan fiction. I want to thank you guys for your reviews, favs, and views as well.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**CHAPTER 5 – VOICES IN HARMONY**

**HOTARU'S POV**

This is the day. I'm sure Natsume and Mikan will win the contest, without them knowing.

It's almost time for the program. I need to go to Mikan's room. I will make her more beautiful because this day is the day for them.

**MIKAN'S POV**

So today is the day huh? I know girls are not usually the ones who confess their feelings but I know it is worth to try. I love Natsume. I love him so much.

I'm about to go to the said program when someone knocked my door.

"_**Hey Mikan, it's me Hotaru."**_

"_**Come in."**_

OMG. Hotaru. She looks nice with her cocktail dress. Gorgeous red backless with her black skirt that extends a few centimeters below her knee. She's daring.

"_**Oi baka! You should get dressed. I want you to look more presentable so you should wear this."**_

She threw a dress and before I examine it ..

"_**B- - but I'm already .."**_

"_**Shut up. Wear that."**_

Anyway it's nice. Little black dress. It shimmers and it shines like I'm wearing the dark night splashed with playful stars. It also reveals my curves.

I paired it with my 5-inch high heels. It is completely stunning.

"_**You looked perfect Mikan-chan."**_

**NATSUME'S POV**

We are all here except for Hotaru and Mikan. I am not supposed to go here because I hate this kind of celebrations. But what I know for sure, is that I will confess to Mikan today. That is the first reason why I'm here in the first place.

**Welcome to our …**

Ugh. The program started. I leaned my back towards my chair and put my manga in my face to take a nap. A few minutes later, I felt someone beside me and she smelled nice.

She removed the manga.

"_**What the fu~!"**_

"_**Hi Natsume."**_

It was my idiot brunette, Mikan.

"_**Ne- Natsume, can I sit beside you?" **_she pouted.

"_**Do whatever you want."**_

… **Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura!**

Hotaru suddenly took her baka gun and shoot us.

"_**You two are called onstage for the couple of the year." **_Hotaru explained.

I don't know what this shit is talking allabout. Anyway, I'll go with Mikan. I held her hand as we walked towards the stage.

**For now, let us watch the video!**

What video?

A video suddenly flashed to the screen. My heart skipped a beat. It was the moment when I was under the Sakura tree singing, and the girl I longed to meet was .. Mikan.

My heart overflowed with joy.

I don't care what others may say but I grabbed the microphone and kneeled at her.

"_**Mikan Sakura, will you please be my girlfriend?"**_

***Awww how sweet!* **The crowd was carried over by what they have witnessed.

"_**Way to go Hyuuga!" **_Ruka screamed.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I don't know what's happening. Really. Natsume and I were called. Another thing that kept my heart beating was he held my hand for the first time. The video was flashed and I saw myself with him singing under the Sakura tree. I was surprised. Who would have caught us on cam? Next thing I knew, Natsume kneeled down, still holding my hand and said,

"_**Mikan Sakura, will you please be my girlfriend?"**_

I answered him confidently without hesitation.

"_**Yes, Natsume Hyuuga. I want you to be my boyfriend!"**_

The crowd went wild. I don't even care who caught us but I want to thank whoever he/she was. I awe my love life to that person. It would probably not Natsume because he has no idea with it.

Anyway. Hotaru was called too. It was revealed that she was the owner of the video. Yeah. For the money. But come to think of it, what she have done was dual purpose. My Hotaru has a cash prize. I'm happy for her. I'm happy for myself.

Natsume was still holding my hand.

"_**Natsume .."**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I love you so much. I know it took a lot more courage to confess but - - .."**_

He did not let me finish but he pulled me towards him and he crashed his lips to mine. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. It took as a few minutes before we break our kiss to breath.

"_**I love you too Mikan."**_

We requested to sing together on stage. Since my boyfriend is so attached with the authority, they let us.

God. I love him so much. I will never break his heart.

**~ Fin ~**

**(A/N: YAY! ACCOMPLISHMENT! Who wants an epilogue? Gimme more reviews then. Hello silent viewers! Mind to drop a review? Please? With strawberries on top. ^^)**

**To God be the Glory **

**Ms. Happy Thoughts**


End file.
